New team member, New missons
by Amerie-chan
Summary: A girl that goes to Meiou High joins the Rekai Tentai for strange tornaments, weird missons and Hiei's newly found love... HIEI'S NEWLY FOUND LOVE! Hiei's newly found name is Yuki Couples: Kurama/Ameratsu Jin/Kia Yusuke/Keiko Kuwabara/Yukina
1. Default Chapter

Hi everybody (eww I sound like that Dr.Nick from the Simpson) I am back from the trip. Okay this is a new story. I was inspired to write a story like this by Angel Feather. EVERYBODY LETS GIVE HER A BIG HAND!!! (Applauses) I am taking a break off from Truth or Dare Yu Yu Hakusho style. Why you ask? Because I was down in Church Point and I passed out a couple of times so that's why. Any way here's the fic.  
  
It was the first day of school. Everyone was running down the halls at Meiou High, not to be tardy for class. Kurama trying to be perfect power walked. He slid into class just as the bell ringed. He quietly got to his seat. "Attention", screeched the Teacher. "We have a new student. Her name is Ameratsu Amouru." The girl slid into the classroom. Jaws dropped at her beauty. She wore a black skirt with came to her mid-thigh, a white button-down shirt with a black vest and a black bow and in the middle of the bow was a gold locket which seemed to hold the bow together. She had long beautiful brown hair and beautiful emerald eyes, but despite of all that her eyes were cruel-looking. She spoke with a tough voice that sounded like she ate gravel for breakfast. (She sounds like Sango and Ukyo. Why? Cause Sango and Ukyo have the same voice actress) "You can call me Amerie", She growled. "Err, well okay. You can sit by Mr. Minamano.", Teacher Oni said while pointing to a empty desk. She walked to her desk. She sat down. "Hello", said Kurama. "Hi", She said. The teacher droned on and on and on and on about the War with Japan, Germany and Italy V.S. Russia, France, USA, Spain, Arabia and China until the bell rung. The new girl sped out-side.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I went outside and I heard a scream. I ran to were I heard it. There was Amerie up against wall trying to fight off Taichi' and his goons. Taichi was a bully, a pervert and an ignoramus I stepped in. "Well isn't it wittle Miss. Goody-two shoes", said Taichi as his gang snickered. "Excuse me, Taichi but number 1 you know that I am a boy and you should leave you're perverted antics to your self ", I said defiantly. "Oh really, well take this as my answer," Taichi said as he charge at Me. I swiftly moved. His head went into the dirt. His goons backed off and ran. I walked over to where Amerie was hiding. "Arigato, Minamano- Sempai. "Sempai," I questioned. "Your 15, I am 14," She admitted. I helped her up. I felt her thigh brush against my leg and also her sprit energy. "She must at least be a C-A demon", I thought as I helped her to get to Nurse Aba. She is quiet old.  
  
Like it Well ya better cause next chapter comes this Wednesday. 


	2. Amerie A flirt? Kurama A perv? Hiei ente...

Yay! I am back with the second chapter. I like to thank Yuki, Saiyan Princess cause she Hiei's girlfriend! I lied about me writing the chapter on Wednesday. Read, Enjoy and Review.  
Thanks a bunch~ Ameratsu  
  
Amerie's POV  
  
I got home as quick as possible. I had shift to work at the 'Abeno's Bar& Drink'. My uniform is a mid-thigh orange kimono, a green obi and a dark green apron. I work at that rat-deprived shop because my dad and I aren't very rich. I took my bicycle to work. I peered into the shop. I sighed. Not many drunks were there. A girl with recently cut hair dark brown hair ran up to me. "Ameratsu-Chan, where were you," She said. " I told you that I had school," I explained. This girl is my best friend at this joint. Her name is Kia. I smiled. Kia was so much beautiful than Me. Her hair was a beautiful and cutted nicely while mine is luster-lacking and long. A combination that I hate. She was also richer than Me. I mean she can stomp on me with her wallet while I can throw little pieces of bronze at her. "Kia-chan, do you know a boy named Minamino, Shuchi", I said hoping she would know. "Oh my fricken' god", She said in a slow drawl, "Amerie, he's the popular boy at MEIOU HIGH!" People heads turned towards a blushing Me and a loud mouth Kia. (Sorry Kia/Collie I had to say it, but not that you are a loud mouth. He he. Kia: .) My boss's wife, Miss Monique' Parker Abeno (I watch The Parkers) was or still is a African American woman walked up to me. She had girl named Aoki Li (Pronounced I-oki Lee) 4 years ago. Now she's 8 months pregnant with another baby girl who is going to be named Sakura Rei (It's it a pretty name, ne?) "Amerie', girl can you serve table 4", She said as she struggled to pick up Aoki Li. I helped her. "Thanks," She replied. I went over to table 4. A boy with Jet black hair greased back and Dark brown eyes was at the table with a tall carrot topped boy and almost black eyes. "Can I get you guys any drinks," I asked. "I'll get a root beer," Carrot top replied. "You can be a punk, Kuwabara, but I am getting Beer," said the Black Haired Boy. "I'll need some I.D.," I said while raising an eyebrow. "Oh crap, guess that will be two Root beers," He said looking disappointed. By the time I got their drinks the place was jam-packed with thugs, drunks and people probably doing drugs. I looked around to my horror, Taichi and his gang was there drunk as a skunk in a trunk. I told boss I was feeling sick, so he let me have a day off. Though I feel sorry for Kia.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Amerie bought the Meiou High school uniform. Her uniform was a brown knee- high skirt and shirt with a brown collar and red tie. The next day was pretty quiet. Amerie walked about. A Boy with brown hair got in front of Amerie's face. "What do ya want," She growled. "I wanted to know if you had a boy-friend," He demanded. She blushed. "Wow, I guess Minamino counts, sorta," Amerie thought as she said "Well, no and.." She moved her left foot forward so she could kick his shins, but she miss and fell forward into the boy. "I guess you are interested," He chuckled. Amerie turned her head and saw Kurama, down the hall staring at the two. She kicked the boy on his shins. He fell down to the ground in pain. She ran after Kurama down the steps. Her feet went Tap- TapTap-TapTap-Tap. Tong? Amerie went tumbeling down the steps. On the way down she bump into Kurama. He came down with her.  
  
Kurama"s POV  
  
I woke up to find my-self on top of Amerie. Her school top scrunched up to her belly button and her skirt went past her hips. I blush majorly at the sight of her nice legs. Her eyes began to flutter. Her eyes shot open. Both of our green eyes met each other. Her eyes flashed from shyness to anger. She struck me across the face as she said "Minamano, You Hentai!" She mistook me for a boy for needs like that. Other girls crowded around her asking, "Are you all right". I ran as far as I could from her. I bumped into Hiei. "Where were you, Kurama," Hiei said. "Somewhere", I replied, "Just somewhere." Amerie came busting out the door. "MINAMANO," She shouted. She walked up to me, but her expression changed as she looked at Hiei. "Ahhhhh...," She stuttered. Hiei looked a bit taken back that she wasn't afraid of him. I glared at Hiei. I liked Amerie a bit and having someone staring at your girl friend is pretty rude and.. I thought for a moment and I knew what I said. "I called Amerie," I thought, "My girl-friend." I really didn't want Amerie to like Hiei.  
  
Is this the beginning of a love triangle? Well sorta. The girl with Hiei won't be there until later chapters. So far who likes it. If you like it so much you could make up a character and be famous (Or you could Review.) No Flamers, please. 


	3. New love for Hiei? Part one

Ha ha. This Ameratsu in her evil zone and she says "None shall pass!" Just kidding. I am not going to update until I reach 20 reviews. I just need 4 more. Thank for listening to evilness.~ Ameratsu and Sydney.  
  
Ameratsu's POV  
  
One of my eyes fluttered open to see bright light cascading down on Me. I woke up and Yawned. I slided into my bathroom. I turned on the facet till the cold water half-way filled the sink. I bravely splashed the water on my face and instantly my eyes poped open. It was a normal day in my house- hold. A literetly and basicly it was a Sunday. I was brushing my hair while thinking of what happen the day before. About Minamino on top of me and that black-clad Boy. I had heard Minamino call that boy "Hiei". I thought about that name. "Hiei. I've heard this name before!"(Italics means thinking) I remembered it.  
  
*FLASH-BACK*  
  
I was 12 years old. I was walking down the street (Random act of the Authoress: She walking down the street singing: Do-A-Ditty-Ditty-Dum-Ditty- Do!) I heard two men so I hid in the bushes. "You can git Youko while I'll get Hiei.  
  
*END FLASH-BACK*  
  
I had my hair back in a plain French braid. I couldn't believe it. I looked inside my dresser. I took out an short sleeved White button-down shirt and a knee-high blue skirt. Under my skirt I put blue Shortey Short- shorts on. I slid on some tight calf-high socks. I ran down the 2 story house. My dad was reading "Tokyo News". My dad had withering blonde hair. My late Mother had long black hair. I am a mix between them. I got my hair color from my dad's blonde hair and my mom's ebony color. I got my hair length from my mom. I got my green eyes from my dad. "Dad, I going somewhere," I yelled. "Okay, He said, Just be back in 2 hours." I ran out side to feel those hazy autum day. I was so glad to be out the house. Little did I know someone was watching me.  
  
Noramal POV  
  
"I have a feeling about that girl ," Kuwabara said. Everyone didn't look very puzzled. "Maybe a new love intrest," Kurama said, only quite smiling himself. Hiei chuckled. "Hey," Kuwabara protested. "Yukina-san is my only love plus I don't see you with a girlfriend." "Well maybe," Kurama started. "She the girl you fell on, right," Hiei said with a dim smirk. "Hey lets get back to our subject," Said a cheerful gal, "Oops. Gotta et back to Reikai. "Yeah, but what kind of demon she is," Yusuke shouted. Botan was on the window sill eady to bound out on her oar as she said: "You gotta find out on your own!" And with that she fled on her oar. "I hate cliff-hangers," Yusuke replied. Next day wasn't any cherry at Sarasaki Jr. High. "Okay, students," said Mr. Takanaka, "We have a new student." A girl slid into the class her eyes lavender while her hair black. She wore the Sarasaki Jr. High Sailor Fuku uniform. Her Hair was in two low-top pony-tails. Guys watching where checking out her beauty. "Her name is Mitsu-Brifs, Yiku. Yet she remaided silent as Hiei from the window lock eyes with Yiku.  
  
How U like it know please No flamers. Review please 


	4. More Shockers

Cool. I am back with the 4 chapter. I have some pics of Ameratsu at my website:   
  
Normal POV  
  
Botan looked in the window of Ameratsu's bedroom. Ameratsu was curled up in her bed. Her hair was out and spread out all over her pillows. She looked peaceful sleeping. Botan enter her room through her window. "Wakey, wakey," Botan shouted cheerfully. Ameratsu shot up from her bed. She turned her head sideways to see a blue- headed girl. "Who are you," Ameratsu yelled. "Cool your jets, you silly-head," She explain, "I am the Grim Reaper or a Reikai ferry girl." "Whatsa Reikai ferry girl," respond Amerie. "A Reikai ferry girl, like me visits and takes dead souls to the Gate of Judgement where they are going to be sitted for Heaven or Hell," explain Botan (Sorry if that's not how your religion goes. I am Roman Catholic and with it I am mainly Black.) "So I am dead," Amerie said nearly above a whisper. "Well yes, sorta," Botan replied as She trailed off "But the good news is that you were not suppose to die this day," Botan continued, "In fact Koenma is re-viving you from death so when you up you will be a Sprit Detective and Reikai ferry girl," Botan said in one gulp. "Wow, but, as a Sprit Detective what will I'll be doing," Amerie said taken a-back. "All sorts of things. Just meet me at 48th and Hakamataka tomorrow," She shouted that she was gone as fast as she had came. Amerie stood there.  
  
Amerie's POV  
  
It was the next day. I stood on the corner. Waiting for that strange girl to come. I saw a flash of blue and instantly saw her. I smiled and waved at her. She came running with 4 other Boys. I recognize all 4 Boys. I saw them stop and stare at me. Chills ran down my spine. "Amerie-Chan," She shouted. Not alota people call me, except My dad and Kia-Chan. I smiled. She came rushing over with a Orange-Yellow kimono and a Green obi. "Isn't it Pretty," She exclaimed. I ran my fingers down the silk lining. It was pretty. "Go try it on," She said. I ran home to try it on. I put it on. I put my hair up into two ponytails. A child like little boy was in front of the mirror. "Take this," He said handing me an oar. I sat on it. I floated on the air. "Arigato," I whispered. He nod his head and vanished into the cold air.  
  
I know this chapter was short but Hope you review and stop asking me who is Hiei new love cause it's Yiku the new girl at Sarasaki Jr. High. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Luring plan

Well here's chapter 5  
  
Amerie's POV  
  
I woke up. I was alive. "Hey, Margeax-Chan, I'll be out for a bit," started Dad, "So could you take care of the house for me?" I sighed. He was always going out on school days. I quickly got dressed in my school uniform. I studied My-self in the mirror. I glanced at the clock. I was walking down the street, not looking up ahead than I relized I bumped into someone. "Oof," She said as She fell to the ground. "Gomen, Gomen," I apoligezed as quickly as I could. " It's okay," She said. "By the way, My name's Yiku," She said. "My name's Ameratsu," I said smiling. "Like the Sun goddess," She asked. "Yeah. My folks thought I was gonna be a blonde," I replied. She giggeled. "You wanna come over my house," She asked. "Sure", I said. "Okay, just meet me outside of Sarazaki Jr. High at 2:30," She yelled as She ran down the street. I smiled. A couple of days in this city and I already made 3 friends.  
  
Amerie's Pov of After-School  
  
I was out-side of the school. I saw a flash a black. It was Yiku. "You ready," She asked. "Yep", I replied. When we got to Yiku's house in the living room was the Blue-headed girl from yesterday and the four boys. I sat down. "I brought her," said Yiku. "Good," said the Blue headed girl as She walked towards me...  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Hi, I belive we met yesterday," Botan exclaimed. "Yeah and Your point is..." Amerie said. "You are a Sprit Detective and there's a tournement you're in," Botan exclaimed! "Wait whadda You mean, Botan," Yusuke yelled. "Well, you are in a tournement and You have 3 months to prepare," Botan said.  
  
I know this is a really short chapter, but this story is interactive. So for the next 3 chapters, I'll be looking at the 'applications'. I need 12 teams, 6 on each team. So that will be 72 people. You'll need to describe the things listed below  
  
Name: (That includes first, middle, last and nickname)  
  
Age: (If She/He has a demon side, put down their age too.)  
  
Gender:  
  
Speicies: (Demon or Human)  
  
Type: (If He/She is Demon, put down their type. Like Hiei is a Fire and Shadow)  
  
Hair: (That includes Color, Style and Length.)  
  
Clothing:(Limit is 5 pairs of clothing)  
  
Persona in battle:(Like tough)  
  
Persona out of battle:  
  
Weapons/Attacks:  
  
Team: (First 6 people get to make there own teams)  
  
Teams Are:  
  
Team Banjo: (A team full of wolf demons) Status: Incomplet  
  
Team Uremeshi: Status: Full  
  
Team Ki: (A team with demons and Humans with strong sprit awereness) Status: Incomplete  
  
Team Ahoto(A team that just wanna have fun) Staus: Incomplete  
  
Team Kataana: (A team with skilled Swordsmen)  
  
Team Ningen: (A team full of Humans with Sprit energy)  
  
Send in those Reviews now. 


	6. UpDate Yay!

UpDate on the teams.  
  
New teams:  
  
Arashi:  
  
Mekori Arashi(Captain) (Empty) (Empty) (Empty) (Empty) (Empty)  
  
Teams:  
  
Uremashi:  
  
Yusuke Uremashi Kazuma Kuwabara Shuchi Minamano or Kurama Hiei Jaganashi Ameratsu Amouru Yiku Mitsu-Briefs  
  
Banjo:  
  
1. Ritz Conan-Ritzy(Captain)  
2. (Empty)  
3. (Empty)  
4. (Empty)  
5. (Empty)  
6. (Empty)  
  
Notes:  
  
Pure Drival, Yusuke and Katrina, please pick a team.  
  
That's all for now! On to the story!  
  
Amerie's POV  
  
Today I have to bike to school. Today I was in a good mood. I remember  
before Botan left yesterday. She said "Tommarow at 12:00 to 3:00, You  
have training with Hiei!" I rolled my eyes. A couple of days ago I had a  
crush on Him, but now that I met Him, He seems more like an insensitive  
jerk. But I seem to notice that Hiei a bit distracted by Yiku. I smiled  
at that. Yiku and Hiei, Sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
I giggled. "What so funny," questioned a Voice. I turned around to see a  
happy Kurama and rather drab Hiei. "Well," Kurama said. "Nothing" I  
replied. "Amerie", Something screamed. I looked over Hiei to see Yiku  
running down the side-walk.  
She looked a bit exasperated because her hands clamped down on her mid-  
thigh high black skirt with matching yellow sweater. She ran up to me out  
of breath. She started to pant. "Rough morning, huh," I asked "You try  
running away from a gang in a short skirt," Yiku said exasperated. I  
laughed and went into school.  
  
Short chapter sorry running out of Ideas. 


	7. A IMOPATANTE' AUTHORESS NOTE

Authors Note: Since school will be starting soon, I won't be able to update as fast. So from August 29(My last update of the summer) to June 15 I'll can only update on Sundays. Why? Saterdays I got swimming at the Y. 


	8. Another Note! Importante'

Well! Finally! I decied to update this story. This more of a uthors note thought. I still need more people for the inter-active part of the story. Here's a warning thought: I am willing to reject anybody that does not have full stats or bio. So if your name is not on the list you have been rejected. Please do not flame Me if You just been rejected. Also I need boys to reply also. I just can have all girls.  
  
Updates on the teams:  
  
Team Ahoto: Sarah "Sar" White, 16 (Captain) Katrina "Atrin" J. Peterson, 13/150 Kyoto Michigana, 6/118 Mellony "Mell" V. Chan, 14/163 Mekori "Kori" Arashi, 16 (Empty)  
  
Team Ki: Lina "Lin" Kayan, 9 1/2/66 (Captain) (Empty) (Empty) (Empty) (Empty) (Empty)  
  
Team Banjo: Ritzty Conan-Ritz, 15 (Captain) Ashley "Ash" K. Suni, 15/255 (Empty) (Empty) (Empty) (Empty)  
  
Well there You go with the list. Now review! 


	9. Chappy 7:Training With Hiei

Hi! I finally updated a chappy! Well enjoy!  
  
Amerie's POV  
  
I walked to Genkai's temple with Hiei, Yiku and Kurama. Kurama was leading our group. He stopped all of a sudden. "Here we are", Kurama anouced. "No kiddin" Yiku added quietly. "We all know our partners," Kurama said. "Yeah," Yiku and I hastily added.  
  
Hiei drawed his sword. "Are you ready," He smirked. "I am seem to be ready," I said than as I summoned My staff and "Electice Sword". We spared with each other. Hiei charged at me. I panicked. "OH GOD", I thought. "Waita sec. I can jump real high!" I jumped, but then I saw three things I never wanted to see. Hiei, Me and a collision. I looked up and saw an angry Yiku, holding back tears. "Hiei..You...you..JERK!" "Yiku! Hold on!", I cried(As in She yelled) out loud. "I saw everything. No need to explain," Yiku yelled. "Yiku, I am sorry! Is there anyway I could make this up for You," I asked willingly. Yiku looked a little thoughtful. "Can we trade partners," She asked. "Wha," I said, looking more bewilderd than impressed that She likes Hiei that much. "Fine," I said again. She hugged Me very tight. "Thanks a bunch, Amerie-chan", She said almost bouncing off the walls. I stared at Her as She skipped over to Hiei. 


	10. Schooltime Disasters

Hiyaz! I'll like to note that we have a new characters! People that made in the story have Japanese and English names. Here they come. Kirby/Touka, Hillary/Phylicia and Mellisa/Daieko(AngelFeather1, sorry had to change your name ^^;;;). The plot of this chappy has a couple of things from Ranma ½. This is the newest chappy of this story!  
  
Ameratsu's POV  
  
I woke up in spite of My sleepiness. I looked at My wardrobe. "I hate that Leiko girl makin fun of My clothes. "I'm gonna have to dress up like a guy again," I thought. I was walking to school when I saw Yusuke and The Ugly One. "Hey, are you new or somethin," asked Yusuke questioningly. I didn't say anything, but I growled, low in my throught. "Urimashi, don't go fraternizing," yelled The Ugly One. "Whateva," Yusuke said as He walked in to his school, still looking at Me.  
  
I was still walking, but I was being eyed by all the girls because of My attire. I saw Kia giving me that You-Know-You-Can't-Dress-Up-Like-That look. She was the only person that recognized me. I heard the second bell and I started sprinting. Kia was too. I coulden't be late. I saw Taichi's gang. "What are we going to do," Kia wailed.called for my wolve, Akira. I didn't stop right in my tracks, I kept going, beating them up. I touched school grounds, pretty soon, but by the time we ggot there the third bell already rung. I saw one of the teachers. She stepped outside in disgust. "You'll scrub the hallways until it's squeaky clean," She shrilled.  
  
Kia and I looked out in the hallway. We were done cleaning. I saw Kisho, Masakazu.. He's supossed to be the 10 grade to 12 "Pretty Boy". Kia's school went on strike, so she inrolled here. Ever since she did, Kazu been trying to get her attetion. We call him Kazu and Impudent for short. I don't see why Kurama not at the top. Well truth being 9th grade is really middle school, but our school has the last part of middle school, a High school and just two blocks from here, a collage. He was skirding down the newly cleaned floors. "Kia, my love," Kazu called. "I am here! Your blue thunder!" Kia looked unimpressed. She turned for the door, "Come on, Amouru," She said as She beckoned Me. "I have such a competidor, I must smite thee," Kazu roared. I turned around. "So, you're point is," I said. I said the wrong thing. Kazu was the leader of the Kendo Club. He took out is wooden sword and swung. I dodged all of his 'mighty' swings. Kia was angry. Everybody was in the hallway now. Kia had enough. She grabed the front of my shirt... Kurama's POV  
  
I just stepped out of class. There was a huge crowd around the door to my next class. I got trought the crowd. To my horror. I saw Kia, one of Ameratsu's good friends, tear open some boy's jacket, but this guy wasn't a boy...It's was Ameratsu! Kia pulled off Amerastu's jacket, revealing her bandeged up chest. Some guys started to whistle and growl. Amearatsu jumped out of Kia's grip. She aran down the hall into the Girl's Shower Room. About 10 minutes later she emereged wearing a knee high black sailor fuku with a pale yellow tie. Her hair was in a pony tail.  
  
Okay this chapter was kinda of short and the new people will apeear next chapter 


	11. A Girls Nite Out Part 1

Hey wat sup people! Heres a update enjoy!  
  
Yiku's POV *********************************************************  
  
I woke up real drousy. I felt drugged up, yet tired. These 3 months sure went bye fast. "Yiku," Shiko said, "Wat the he.....". I looked down I was on the ground."Crap," I thought, "Stupid dreams". "Come on get up", Shiko urged. "I will, donkey's butt," I muttered. "WHAT!" Shiko and I stared at each other, with hate. Couldn't I feel the Sibling rivalry between us at 9 am already. I got up as soon as Shiko left my room. Shiko was my older brother a.k.a. my Guardian. BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!! I turned around to see my phone ringing off the hook. "Who is it now. The Boogie-man", I said as I walked to the phone. "Hello, is this Yiku," The person questioned.  
  
"Hai," I replied. "Hey! What sup? This is Amerie-chan," Amerie said. "Hey sup. Nothin much. So why did you call," I asked. "Well, I wanted to know if you can come to the Spring Sakura festivale this Friday. you know like a girls nite out," asked Amerie. "AMERIE!!! THAT FESTIVALE ONLY FOR PEOPLE WITH DATES!!! Or atleast group fun!" "I know that. That's why I also invited Keiko and Yukina," Amerie added calmly, unlike me, "I just don't know if I should invite Botan. Keiko said I should." "Invite that little Yarou", I snapped, "You know I don't like her." "I am well aware of that," Amerie said as she rolled her eyes, "But, you just don't like her because you caught Her flirting with Hiei." "WHAT!!! SHE WAS FLIRTING WITH HIEI!!! THAT YAROU!!," I snapped as I got up and grabbed my Saber sword. "Whoa, Yiku! Don't get mad. I think Keiko caught Botan. Any who I am still gonna invite Botan. Remember Meet us there at 5:45. it starts at 6," Amerie added once again.  
  
Amerie's POV *********************************************************  
  
It was 5:50 when I got to the park. Yiku and Keiko were already there. Yiku was wearing a purple furisode with a pink obi, a scarlet obi-jime and blue under obi. I noticed that Yiku's black hair was out with a beutiful red side bow. Keiko was wearin a magenta kimono with a sky blue obi, purple obi-jime and pink under kimono. Her hair looked the same. I was wearin a Orange-yellow Kimono with a Dark Green obi and a yellow-green obi jime that matxched my eyes. I looked down at the girls feet. They were wearin Zori sandals. the bad thing i was wearing Geta. It turned 5:55 fast. "Where are they," muttered Keiko. A few seconds later Yukina and Botan were here on Botan's oar. "All off," Botan said as Yukina jumped off. I smiled mildly then gave Yiku a "Be nice" look. "I am sure every-body knows each other," I said. Botan and Yiku glared at each other. "I'll take that as a yes," I sighed. We all walked for the entrance with our tickets in hand and thoughts on our minds.  
  
Normal POV *********************************************************  
  
"I am tellin you, Guys, they're probly with other Guys," Yusuke exclaimed. Kurama and Daisuke rolled their eyes. Hiei 'Hned' as usual. Kuwabar and Yusuke were on the same path. "No way is some creepy guy gonna corupt my Yukina-san,' Kuwabar shouted defiantly. There was a knock at the door then the door came crashing open. A gilr about 12 with black hair and red eyes said "Daisuke, la mama dicha viene en hogar. Es hora de satisfacer a tío Kennith y prima Amerie," She said in spanish. "Diga a mama que estoy viniendo,"shouted Daisuke. "La autorización pero él va a costarle el suplemento," The girl said back as she walked off. "Sorry, I got to go. C ya," Daisuke said.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara,Hiei and Kurama were in the bushes staring at the girls. "You know you drills. GO," Yusuke said. They 4 boys split up. Amerie got up to go to one of the vending machine when she bumped into some person. "Ouch! Watch were your going you....KURAMA," Amerie exclaimed.  
  
A semi cliffy guess wat Amerie's gonna do next! 


	12. Girls Nite Out Part 2 and Embarassment i...

Hey, I actually decided to tell about the teams. I am just lazy. I'd like to say to Hiei-Battosia that I switched your character to Team Ki anywho..  
  
Team Ahoto: 1.Sarah "Sar" White, 16 (Captain) 2.Katrina "Atrin" J. Peterson, 13/150 3.Kyoto Michigana, 6/118 4.Mellony "Mell" V. Chan, 14/163 5.Mekori "Kori" Arashi, 16 6.Hikari "Kari" Miyaza, 16/500  
  
Team Ki: 1.Lina "Lin" Kayan, 9 1/2/66 (Captain) 2.Ryou, 12/400 3.Likki, 15/10,000 4.Hitokiri "Kiri" Mikonohi, 500 5.(Empty) 6.(Empty)  
  
Team Banjo: 1.Ritzty Conan-Ritz, 15 (Captain) 2.Ashley "Ash" K. Suni, 15/255 3.(Empty) 4.(Empty) 5.(Empty) 6.(Empty)  
  
Well there go the teams on with the fic..  
  
"KURAMA," exclaimed Amerie, "What in all Seven Hells, are you here?" "Well, I happened to be in the neighborhood and..." Kurama explained. Amerie narrowed her eyes. "You weren't spying on us, were you," question Amerie. Kurama's face turned pale. Amerie growled low in her throat. She stormed off, in a angry fit, mumbling. "That yarou," thought Amerie. She went home. Meanwhile, Hiei had been asked to follow her.  
  
Amerie's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I felt angry and spoiled of a meaningful time. I shoved open the door considering that Dad never locked it. I flopped down on my bed. Hot and heavy tears clouded my eyes. They rolled down my cheeks fast. I wiped them away as fast as I could. Crying was for babies and the Weak. After a couple of minetes, I sat upright and left for the bathroom...  
  
Hiei's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Damn that god-forsaken Kitsune. I fumbled a bit. I looked at the piece of paper that had Amerie's address on it. I knew it wouldn't be right to open up her front door. I jumped up into a tree, that was in her mangled backyard. I saw a window slightly open. I had to give a note to the yarou. I limbered through the window into a strange looking room. "Hn," I thought, "Ningen gadgets." I heared the door open. I jumped into the nearest thing there was.  
  
Yiku's and Normal POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I wasn't waiting for Hiei to come back. I walked into Amerie's house bravely...  
  
A loud scream could be heard coming from the bathroom. Moment later, object were being throwed around. Hiei came dashing out, with Amerie at his tail.  
  
I wasn't able to get a good look at Hiei's fac but I did get a god look at Amerie. My eyes widen as Amerie franticly chased Hiei. The other 3 guys walked in. As soon as they did, their mouths dropped and they practicly drooled. Amerie was chasing Hiei wearing nothing but a Tank top and Undies. I didn't do anthing but watched. Amerie took a frying pan, held it high above her head a striked Hiei upside the head with it. "Hentai," She mutterd. It took a second for her to relize she wasn't wearing apporopriate clothes. Yusuke whised and said, grinning "Amerie this is a side of You I never saw.." Kurama was staring, with embarrassment on his face. Kuwabara was too, but his attencion was drawed south of her neck. I was a dredful, akward silence. All eyes on Amerie, with the exceptanct of a K-oed Hiei. Amerie lifted her mouth to exclaim..  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA! TORTUE IS FUN! REVIEW, NOW! No flames. 


End file.
